Always
by specialsmiley1315
Summary: I don't know how it happened. One minute the three of us are enjoying some Chinese take-out, and the next I'm waking up tied to chair with a throbbing headache.
1. Chapter 1

A weak moan slips from my lips as I push through the fuzzy darkness clouding my mind. "Aria, talk to me, are you alright?" I shake my head, regretting it immediately as the edge of my vision goes blurry and a sharp pain shoots through the back of my head. "A, shake it off, come on. I need you to talk to me." "Sam?" I blink several times, forcing my surroundings to become clearer. Soft light illuminates the dark room. Pipes run up and down the walls, their gauges resting on zero forever.

"Hey, look at me Aria," Sam orders. My gaze drifts away from the walls, squinting against the light as I follow his voice. The youngest Winchester is tied up. His wrists bound to the arms of a wooden chair, his legs tied in similar fashion. "Where are we?" I question, my words slurring slightly. "Shit, Sam, they hit her hard." I turn to my right suddenly, starting another round of dizziness. I tuck my chin to my chest, squeezing my eyes shut. "Fuck," I mutter as the pain passes. "Easy, A, you got clocked pretty good. Just hang in there, Sammy and I will get us out of here." The spinning fades and I look to Dean slowly. He's bound just like Sam. I ignore his comment, "Any idea on who snatched us?"

We aren't getting out of here any time soon. The brothers would have already done so if it was possible. The only other option is to figure out what we're dealing with and see how we can buy some time until God knows what. "Demons, most likely," Sam says. "Fantastic," I grumble. "How's your head?" "Hurts," I answer honestly.

The room isn't very big, maybe the size of our motel room. It reeks of mildew and rusted metal. "Are you two okay?" "Took our hits, nothing too terrible," Dean reassured. I try stretching my stiff muscles, testing my restraints at the same time. The ropes dig into my skin with little movement. _Great. _"How long was I out?" "Hard to tell, at least an hour, but Dean and I woke up here too. So I'm not really sure," Sam explains. The situation only gets dimmer with every piece of knowledge I gain. We have no clue who took us or how long we were out, and not to mention none of us knows where we are. "Basically, we got nothing," I say with defeated aggravation. Neither brother responds.

Time ticks on. The three of us remain silent. Occasionally, the brother's grunts sound softly in frustration as they try fighting their restraints. I don't bother telling them it's useless. They need to keep hope somehow. Personally, six months of rope burn made me realize you're better off not trying. I shudder at the memory. Dean catches my reaction. "Hey, how are you holding up?" "My head still hurts, but otherwise I'm good. Why?" "Just asking, I mean this is kind of familiar…" "I'm trying to not to think about that, Dean."

"We're not going to let anything happen to you," Sam promises, determination in his words. "Famous Winchester words," a voice cackled from a dark corner. My spine goes rigid, ice flooding my veins. _It's not him. Sam and Dean are here. You're not alone this time. _A figure steps out into the light. It's a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's dressed in high heels, tight black jeans, and a simple, sheer, burgundy blouse with gold buttons. "Oh, great a fan," I mutter, rolling my eyes, hiding my fear. The woman clenches her fist and I gasp in pain as my stomach burns in agony. It lasts for a few seconds but leaves me completely breathless.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean barks anxiously as he pulls on his ropes. His gaze flickers to me in concern. I catch his matching green eyes nodding that I'm okay. "To see all three of your heads on a silver platter, but in all honesty what I have planned will be so much better," the blonde lets on with a lick of her lips as she grins. I try to swallow down the panic that begins to settle in my veins. _Nothing is going to happen to you. The boys and you will figure something out. _She struts around us, running the backs of her manicured nails down Dean's cheek, playing with the ends of my hair, and running her hand over Sam's shoulders.

"Who are you?" "Nobody, I'm just a loyal servant who was told to have a little fun. Remind you three that you're not invincible and well of course send my apologies for my master's absence." "Yeah, and whose bitch are you?" I snap. Her grin widens to a full-blown smile. Slowly, she walks towards me, heels clicking along the concrete floor. Each of her hands rests on my arms as she bends down to my level, "The same demon that made you his bitch."

My jaw clenches, hands curling into fists as my nails dig into my palms. She backs away with a wicked smile before vanishing. "Aria." My lungs feel like they're filled with concrete. I shake uncontrollably. Blood rushes through my veins while my heart pumps wildly. _Not again, not this again. Please, I can't go through it another time. _

"ARIA!" I jump as Sam's voice echoes in the space. "Look at me and breathe. You have to calm down. Just look at me and listen, okay?" I nod, keeping my eyes locked with his hazel ones. "Good, in and out, in and out," he repeats soothingly. Air passes through my lungs freely as the suffocating feeling leaves. Five minutes pass before I'm somewhat okay. My hands shake and my heart is still racing, but I'm no longer hyperventilating.

_Of course, this is Oriax._ I will never escape the demon. He slaughtered my family just to have me all to himself. _This wasn't supposed to happen again_. I couldn't handle another six months of him. My body is finally all healed and I just started winging off the anxiety and antidepressant drugs. There's no way I'll survive another round of his torture.

"Dean, we need a way out," Sam comments urgently. "Yeah, I know," he snaps roughly. He jerks his arms, trying to loosen the knots and give him some advantage. "Don't bother boys. There's only one way out of here and that's through me," the demon woman replies, appearing before us again. "You play my game and I let you walk free, don't and there will be deadly consequences," she threatens, eyeing each of us. I don't understand the demon. Why not just kill us? But I guess that doesn't really matter. We have a deal here and it's better than the other option.

"What do we need to do?" Both brothers turn to me surprised. The bonds are tight, knotted expertly. There is no slipping out. The woman walks over to me slowly. She grabs a lock of my hair, twirling it in her fingers before sitting in my lap. I glare at the demon as she takes her time looking me over. Her slender fingers grip my chin, tilting my face up. She licks from my throat up to my jaw. I squirm under her, trying to jerk away. She releases me, standing with a satisfied smile. "He was right; the taste of fear on you is intoxicating."

"Just answer the damn question, bimbo," I snap curtly. "It's simple, the game. Sam and Dean will do exactly what I say with no questions asked. Every time they refuse to follow the order you will receive a punishment." "No," both brothers say unanimously. "Okay," she pulls a gun from behind her back and points it a Dean. "NO! We'll play, okay. We'll play your stupid game," I shout desperately. "Aria…" "Shut up, Dean. This is our only way out without dying. Just do what she fucking says," I order, staring the blonde down with hatred. This demon isn't kidding around. The gun is cocked, ready to fire in a heartbeat.

She drops the weapon, putting it back in the waistband of her jeans, "Good." She snaps her fingers and four men with glossy black eyes step out from the darkness. I try to breathe steadily as they walk towards me. One pulls out a knife and my heart skips a beat. He slices the ropes and I look at them confused. Two of the men grip me tight, moving me from my chair to a wall of pipes directly behind me. My hands are cuffed behind my back, the metal biting into my skin as I'm locked to the pipes. "Sam Winchester," the demon starts. She runs her hand through his hair with a pouty look. He tries to lean away from her but there's nowhere to go. Sam grunts uncomfortably, his hands forming tight fists.

"Sweet, sweet, Sam, tell me, were you ever honest with Aria?" "About what?" he questions, grunting uncomfortably as she sits in his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck while she plays with the collar of his button up. "Come on, Winchester. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Did you ever tell the lovely Aria Redford how you really feel about her? Huh? Did you tell her what you dream about at night?" I roll my eyes, "Nice try bitch. But I know how they feel."

We were honest with one another most of the time. Truth is John was like a father to me. I couldn't see Sam and Dean as anything other than brothers. They accepted that and we were happy. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I have daydreamed about them a few times over the past seven years. But we agreed that things would only get weird if something happened between us in that way. The demon who untied me drives a hard fist in my gut. Sam jolts in his chair, his jaw clenching, and knuckles going white. "Did I say you could speak?" the woman hissed. I grimace through the pain, shooting deadly looks her way.

She plasters on a playful smile, trailing a finger down his chest, ignoring me. "Come on, Sam, you can't tell me you haven't thought about it. Her soft skin pressed against yours…" she grips his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Imagine those full lips whimpering in your ear, begging…" Another blow comes, making my knees give way. I yelp; my shoulders twisting painfully, my wrists protesting against the metal as the cuffs catch on the elbow of the pipe pulling me back. "Stop it!" Sam yells. "I'll stop once you're honest," the woman taunts.

My side aches as I push myself back up, relieving the pain in my arms. My breaths are short as I try to force the ache from my mind. "Fine, yes, okay," he answers reluctantly, eyeing me worriedly. A proud smirk graces the demon's lips. She leaves Sam and stalks towards me. I bite back my comments, knowing that this is only the beginning and I have to save my energy for worse things to come. Her fingers trace the seam of my scoop neck tee. I keep my face blank as she looks to me expectantly. She shrugs her shoulders and tears the shirt right down the middle. The sleeves are ripped next, leaving me exposed in a simple white bra and my jeans. Her eyes travel across my bare skin admiring all the scars her master left.

My chest rises and falls quickly, fear coursing through me like a virus. No matter how hard I try to deny it, this is too much like Oriax. The memories push their way to the forefront of my mind. Her fingers trace along the scar on my hip, the one that runs over the tattoo of my three sibling's names. Silently, she turns away, strutting over to Dean. "You must be taking this the hardest, Dean. Both baby brother and your friend are in danger and there's nothing you can do. Well, except listen to me of course, which I know you just absolutely hate. The great Dean Winchester taking orders from a demon," she taunts.

"Why don't you get on with your stupid game so I can kill you," he says calmly with a fake smirk, his green eyes aflame with disgust. The woman shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, "Fair enough." Two of the demons walk over to Dean. I watch stunned as they cut him free. The eldest Winchester considers his options. But there is no chance of fighting our way out of here. Blondie casually walks over to Sam and pulls her gun.

Dean's shoulders tense, my stomach twists painfully. She levels the barrel with the side of Sam's head, "Now, this is just insurance should you try to pull something sneaky." Sam sits completely motionless, his eyes trained on Dean as his breaths come out sharply through his nose. "I know what you did in Hell, Winchester. Oriax saw some of your work. He was impressed to a degree."

One of the bulky demons guarding Dean pulls out a knife. He flips it open and bile climbs its way up my throat. It's his knife, Oriax's. It's a sheepsfoot blade, specially designed to slice and cut without the tip damaging anything accidentally. The demon forces it into Dean's hand while the woman goes on.

"I want you to carve your friend up until I say enough." Sam's eyes widen in sheer panic and the color drains from Dean's face. The woman presses the barrel into Sam's head emphasizing her point. "Dean, you can't do this," Sam grinds out. She fires the gun off next to his ear. Sam groans loudly as his ear rings excruciatingly. I pull on my cuffs, ignoring the burn of the friction on the sensitive skin. The demons grab Dean roughly pulling him back so he can't attack.

"You fucking bitch!" he hollers, twisting in the men's hold. "The rules are simple, speak when you are spoken too and there is no punishment," she spits. But the older brother isn't having any of it. "Dean!"

It physically makes me sick to say what I'm going to, but my job is to protect these two. There is no way out. This demon will not hesitate. We have no weapons. I don't want this anymore than they do. What Dean did in hell still haunts him to the day, asking him to do this is too much. But it's too much to ask of me too. I can barely handle this situation as it is. Just hearing the name Oriax is enough to put me in a tailspin. But I survived once, if it means getting everyone out of here alive, I can survive it again.

"Just do it," I order roughly, hiding the tremor in my voice. His face falls, eyes pleading with me. "No." "God dammit, untuck that tail from between your legs and do it!" "Dean!" "Sam, shut up," I growl. He looks to me stunned, ready to protest. But he shuts his mouth, hanging his head in defeated submission once he sees how hard I'm trying to keep my shit together. Tears brim my eyes and it's becoming harder and harder to hide the tremble in my lips.

"Well, you heard the girl," the woman pulls the hammer of the gun. "Do it," she commands. Dean's gaze remains fixed on the ground as the demons force him forward. I can't hide the rapid rise and fall of my chest as my lungs pump themselves full of fear. The knife shakes in his hand.

"There's got to be another way," he whispers in desperation. I bite my lip, squeezing my eyes shut. _Come on, Aria. You have to be strong for him. You can't let him do this alone. _I suck in a deep, shaky breath. "Dean, look at me." Bright green eyes look up, meeting my dark ones. Unshed tears brim his, silently pleading for a miracle. "Everything's going to be okay." "I can't, Aria, I can't do this," his voice cracking. _Be strong. _"Please, just do this. I'm asking you." A single tear slips down his cheek as he nods solemnly, "I'm so sorry."

He brings the knife up to my shoulder, hesitating. "It's okay," I murmur sucking in a harsh breath. His face turns away as he drags it across my skin. I bite the inside of my cheeks drawing blood. I focus my gaze upwards to the dark ceiling pretending that it's Oriax. Tears slip down my cheeks as he tries to make it as painless and quick as possible. Every slice stings and I remain silent, choking down my cries. The less pain I show the more I hope to make it easier on Dean.

"Not really living up to the stories everyone tells in the pit, Dean. She hasn't even made a peep." The knife falls to his side. "Go deeper. Get in touch with your evil side," the demon taunts. Dean shakes his head, his cheeks stained with tears.

The silence is shattered with a piercing ring as a gun goes off. "NO!" I scream tugging on my cuffs as Dean spins around in panic. My knees buckle under me when I see Sam still breathing, his face scrunched up in pain as he gasps. She shot his shoulder. I nearly weep with relief. Dean almost collapses too until he sees her bring the cocked gun to his forehead. "Final warning, Dean. The next bullet is sending baby brother into the great unknown."

The demons pull me back to my feet. I don't dare sneak a look at myself knowing that will only break the thin line of control I've managed to keep my emotions behind. Dean's tears fall freely now.

"It's alright, Dean. I can handle it," I whisper, meeting his drowning eyes. He presses his forehead to mine. His hand tangles in my hair holding me to him. His gruff voice is low, choked up with emotion, "Always, right?" I manage a weak smile. The single word signaled our forever. No matter what happens to us, we promised to stick together. "Always," I squeeze my eyes shut, biting my bottom lip, preparing for the worst.

His fingers tighten in my hair like somehow the closer we are he can take away some of the pain. My skin gives way to the sharpened metal, shredding the muscles underneath, lighting my nerves on fire. A loud groan sounds from behind my sealed lips. He pulls the knife out gingerly and I gasp as it's finally free. "Breathe, Aria, please," Dean begs as he tries to aim for less dangerous places. Blood slips down my torso soaking my jeans and dripping to the floor. He aims for my outer thigh. I suck in a deep breath as he punctures through the denim to my skin. A whimper escapes and I bite my lip drawing blood. I glance over Dean's shoulder, seeing the woman very unimpressed. _Shit. _

"Twist it," I ground out in a whisper. "What?" "Twist the knife, dammit," I growl through clenched teeth. His wrist twists and this time I don't hold back the scream. I feel the knife slipping away quickly, "Again." "No," he says brokenly, his entire body shaking as he holds me close. "She will kill Sam if you don't do this. Now twist the damn knife." Wordlessly, with tears slipping down his face, he twists it again, driving the blade in to the hilt. A mangled, choked scream rips from my throat. I gasp for air, listening to Dean's constant stream of apologies.

"One more time Dean," the woman orders. He brings the knife lower on my thigh. "Not there," she says. "Where?" he asks, his eyes screwed shut as another tear falls. "You see that scar over her hip, the one on the tattoo, right there." It was Oriax's parting gift before Kevin saved me. I nearly died because of that wound. He shakes his head, "I'm sorry, A." "I know," I whisper, closing my eyes. I'm gasping for air and I try to steady the rapid breaths. I expect it to be slow, but Dean goes quickly. I cry out, falling into him as the cuffs pull taut on my wrists.

The knife clatters to the ground. Dean presses my face to his neck, his other arm wrapped around my bleeding torso holding me up. "It's over, I'm sorry, God, I'm sorry, please keep breathing. You have to make it out of here, God, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispers desperately like a prayer. "It's...okay. I'm still...fighting," I reassure him trying to catch my breath.

The demons beside us grab Dean pulling him away. My legs give out, dropping me to the floor to sit in my blood. He fights the men holding him, earning several blows. They force him down in the chair, managing to tie his arms and legs. The chair nearly falls as he struggles to get free, knowing that I'm running on short time.

"What now? What's the next fucking game?" he yells. Her pink lips curl up slowly. She undoes the knot of one of Sam's binds, keeping the gun aimed on him. "I'm assuming you can do the rest?" He glares at the demon, wincing as he twists to undo his shot arm. Once he's free, he stands wearily, pressing a hand to his bleeding shoulder.

"How you doing over there sweet Redford?" the woman asks with a sadistic grin. "Planning on how I'm going to rip your throat out and feed it to some fucking hellhound," I manage with bared teeth. She rolls her eyes, unconcerned with my threat. "Sam, your friend there seems to be more than willing to do anything for you two. So, I want you to fuck her."

My head falls to my chest in exhaustion. "You're a sick fucking bitch," he growls. "Maybe, but you're not opposed to this idea. I mean I think I'm being quite generous, I could make you kill her." A heavy silence sits in wake of the threat. "Is this the last one?" Both brother's look my way worriedly, hearing my breathless voice. I'm bleeding out and have one hell of a concussion from earlier. It won't be much longer till I'm going to be in some deep shit.

"Yes." "How can we trust you?" Dean questions venomously. She snaps her fingers and the cuffs open. I fall forward, elbows crashing into the concrete stopping me from face planting. "When Sam is done, the door is over there," she points to a dark corner. "There will be a car outside. The hospital is a twenty-minute drive from here." "Why are you telling us this?" I question suspiciously. A wide, sick grin graces her lips, "I told you this was just a reminder that you are not untouchable, that we know how to break you. Oriax will be pleased to hear that you're still alive though, depending on what Sam here chooses."

Her blue eyes turn to the youngest expectantly. Sam shoots daggers at the woman before coming towards me. "I swear, when this is over, I'm going to find you and when I do I'm going to make you wish you were in hell," Dean threatens. "Looking forward to it," she grins, aiming the gun on him, leverage in case Sam doesn't do as he is told.

I'm still on the floor on my elbows and knees. Gently, his arm curls around my chest, pulling me to my feet. A sharp gasp escapes me as I put pressure on my leg. "Sam, I know you want to be gentle, but this has to be quick." His hazel eyes peer into me. I already feel dizzy from blood loss. There's no telling what Dean may have hit when he cut into my stomach. "Alright," he says reluctantly. His lips catch mine softly, pressing me to the wall in support. I try blocking out the pain, ignoring the pipes digging into my back or the way every movement sends a wave of agony throughout me. I focus on the way Sam's pressed against me, his tongue swirling with mine, and his firm hands roving over my body. Each move he makes is calculated, avoiding the damage already done.

He unbuttoned my jeans, pulling my zipper down. "Do you trust me?" he asks voice low and husky. "Yes." His lips capture mine as his hand slips inside my jeans, rubbing his palm in tight circles around that sensitive bundle of nerves. A soft moan hums through our locked lips. He trails his lips tenderly over my neck while he tugs my jeans and underwear down gingerly. My fingers dig into his bicep roughly when the material catches on the wound. "I know, I know," he mumbles, trying to ease them down without me having to put too much effort in.

Those large hands curl under my thighs, hiking me up to his level. "Fuck," I grind out as the torn muscles contract in my leg and stomach. Sam's hazel eyes drown in a thousand apologies, his own pain twisted on his face from the strain on the bullet in his shoulder. "It's okay," I fake, trying to keep him focused. I kiss his lips, down his jaw, and over his pounding pulse, fighting off the light headedness. My fingers pop the button of his jeans, pushing the zipper down so I can reach him. His fingers tighten on my legs, hips jerking forward when I wrap a hand around him. He sucks in a deep breath. "Aria...you want this right? I need the truth," he asks breathless. I knew he wasn't talking about this moment. He needed to know that he wasn't forcing himself here, even though neither of us had a choice.

"Wouldn't want it to be anybody else," I answer, pressing a chaste kiss to his soft lips. It was true, if this situation was with someone else, I don't know if I could just accept it and moved on. I know both these boys inside and out. They are my only family and despite never wanting this kind of relationship I can't picture anybody else I would want here.

"Just relax," he murmurs. He drops his pants to his ankles, gripping himself. I press my nose into his neck, gasping from the size as he stretches me. Gradually, he buries himself inside me, fingers digging into my thighs. I'm barely breathing with all the different feelings flooding my body. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just move," I manage focusing on the way Sam fills me completely and not the way blood trickles down my thigh, dripping to the floor as I put more stress on my pelvic wound.

A low growl rumbles in his chest as he sets a steady rhythm, his hand dipping between us to circle my clit. I roll my hips thoughtlessly, craving a faster pace. A pained whimper falls from me as a tear slips from the movement. "Breathe, babe….I got you," he soothes kissing my neck and over some of the wounds along my shoulder. "Sam, please," I beg out of breath, tightening my arms around his neck. The spot on his plaid button up grows darker from the bullet. His hips slam into me, his hot breath panting in my ear as he nibbles at my jaw. My nails dig into his back as a slew of moans and whimpers fall from me drowning me in a few short seconds of bliss. Sam's muscles lock up as he comes with a harsh grunt, head falling to the spot between my neck and shoulder.

His arms shake, chest thundering as he looks behind him. I look up with heavy eyes, shocked to see Dean free. The demon woman holds him at gunpoint, the four other henchmen standing guard. "Get what you wanted, black-eyed bitch?" Sam spits with venom.

"Oriax sends his regards," the woman parts with a smile as she vanishes. The four other demons disappear too and Dean rushes over to us. "Take her," Sam urges, setting me down. Dean grabs me holding me upright, my left leg throbbing unbearably. The endorphins wear off along with any adrenaline that's left. Sam dresses himself in a second. "Here, help me get her in these." Dean doesn't argue as Sam redressed me in my pants and underwear. He grabs the remains of my torn shirt and presses it to my stomach. I gasp loudly, grinding my teeth.

"You're doing great, Aria. Hang in a little longer, okay?" Dean brushes my hair out of my face. "Fucking hurts," I moan. Sam wraps part of the fabric around my leg pulling it tight. "I know, I know, sweetheart." Each breath I manage is shallow. The room gets fuzzier as time passes. I shut my eyes leaning heavily into Dean. "Sam, we got to go now." Calloused fingers brush over my cheek. "Keep your eyes open, A," Sam commands, his soft hazel eyes drowning in a sea of emotions.

"I'll try," I say, managing a half smirk. He pats my cheek turning to his brother, "You got her?" "Yeah, let's go." Dean sweeps my legs up, carrying me bridal style. I wrap an arm around his neck keeping the other pressed to the rapidly coloring shirt over my wound. We move fast, sprinting towards the first exit sign we see. Sam slams into the door, bursting into the outside. The sky is a hazy purple, signaling late evening.

Sure enough an old black truck is parked right in front of us. Sam gets the door for us, rushing over to the driver's side. Dean slides me in first, tucking me in the middle of them. The keys sit on the dash. Sam starts the car, throwing it into drive. My head lulls back resting on the bench seat. A shiver runs through my body sounding alarms in my head. The pain in my abdomen grows like a balloon; too much air and it's going to explode. I groan in agony, squeezing my eyes close. A warm hand brushes over my forehead.

"Shit, Sam, go faster," Dean's voice panicked. I focus on trying to stop the spinning behind my shut eyelids, keeping my breaths steady despite the pain. Rustling beside me forces my eyes open. Dean helps me forward, wrapping me in his button up. His hand grips my hand pressed to the shirt. He lifts it up, the lines in his forehead growing deeper. Sam slams on the horn, turning the wheel abruptly and slamming me into Dean. He glares half-heartedly at his brother knowing that he's just doing his best to get us to the hospital. I rest my head on Dean's shoulder as a violent shiver runs up my spine. "You're going to be fine, Aria. Hang in there," he soothes tugging me close in trying to keep my body temperature from dropping. _You can't die, not after everything. Oriax doesn't get to win. _

"Aria, stay awake," Sam calls out. Dean gives me a quick shake and my eyes flutter open. _Shit, I don't remember closing them._ The car comes to a halt suddenly with a screech. Sam flies out his door, ripping ours open. Dean shifts me and Sam scoops me up. My mind screams in excruciating pain, but I only manage a small whimper.

"I need help!" Sam yells as the automatic doors to the ER slide open. Some of the people waiting with smaller injuries stare in shock when they catch sight of me limp in Sam's arms. A bed is strolled out quickly with a whole team of people in blue scrubs. Sam lays me down as dozens of hands wash over me, sticking things to my chest, stabbing needles in my arm. I try to reach out for one of the brothers, but I'm wheeled away, the guys held back by a nurse. A burning light is shined in my eyes. There's a blur of voices all barking out orders. I hear the fast beeping of my heart weakly sound in the background.

"BP is dropping!"

"We need blood!"

"Crash cart!"

My eyes slip shut, the darkness welcoming me with open arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean's POV**

I move forward trying to catch a glimpse of Aria as they roll her away. "Sir, I need you to stay here," a short-haired, male nurse orders, arms out to stop me. "She's family," I snap as anxiety pounds in my chest. "I understand but she's in bad condition and we need to get her stabilized before I can let you see her," he explains. Sam grips my shoulder. "Besides, it looks like you two need some help anyway…" the nurse comments eyeing Sam's bloodied shirt sleeve.

"BP is dropping!"

"We need blood!"

"Crash cart!"

Sam and I push pass the guy, rushing into the room they carted Aria off. The buzzing of a flat lined heart blares through the room. "CLEAR!" I skid to a halt in front of the curtained area in time to watch Aria's lifeless body surge off the bed with the electric shock. My hand mindlessly clutches at Sam's shirt as I stare frozen. "Come on, Aria, wake up dammit," the words tumbling out of my mouth in a desperate prayer.

The male nurse from before is back, saying something but I ignore him as my eyes flicker from the woman doing compressions to the little black screen with a steady, flat, green line. "She's family!" Sam barks, silencing the nurse. "Three-sixty, everyone, clear," they press the defibrillator pads to her chest. Her body bounces and I stare at the green line willing it to jump. A large spike disrupts the straight line before going flat again. They start compressions once more right as another spike starts followed by several others.

"We have a pulse!"

I lean into Sam heavily, feeling him stumble too in relief. The male nurse starts in, "Come on, guys. There's nothing you can do but wait now. Let's get you checked out, alright?" This time neither of us argues as we let the guy guide us to a similar curtained area to look us over. I let Sam have the bed, resting against the wall. His wound is worse than any of mine.

"You guys look like shit, no offense," the nurse comments sliding on purple latex gloves as he gathers a tray of tools. Sam's eyes turn to me in exhaustion, questioning. _How bad are you? _ I nod silently, signaling I'll live. The nurse doesn't say anything after that. He stitches Sam up and gives him a couple of pain pills. I make him check Sam's ear for any damage after that bitch shot the gun off right next to it. My fingers curl painfully into fists at the reminder of the demon.

"You're next," the guy says as Sam gets up, wincing slightly as he tugs his sleeve down over the gauze. "I'm fine." "Dean," Sam's voice one of authority leaving no room to argue. I roll my eyes and sit on the edge of the bed tugging my shirt off, hiding the wince that comes with the movement.

The nurse lets out a low whistle before sighing. "One tough son of a bitch," he mutters under his breath while he grabs a new set of tools. I glance down at myself seeing dark, violent bruises beginning to blossom over my torso. The nurse starts on my rope burned wrists, cleaning where I tore the skin. He wraps them with gauze, checking on the scrapes over my face. The cool metal of the stethoscope creates a patch of goose skin over my chest.

"Nothing's broken," I mutter, getting annoyed with the care. "Just doing my job," the guy defends. "You want any pain killers?" "No," I tug on my shirt, hiding the pain behind a stone mask. "Are you sure? Those are some nasty hits." "Yeah, I'm sure," I state sharply. The guy sighs heavily, "You can rest in the waiting room. I'll keep you updated on the status of your family member." "Thank you," Sam adds as the guy leaves to do his other rounds.

We move to the gloomy aired room. TV's run in the background of the quiet area. We sit in the dark blue seats with wooden arm rests. I don't talk to Sam. I rest my elbows on my knees, placing my chin in my folded hands. Her screams echo in my head. My stomach twists violently as the images play out despite my internal pleas to stop.

"Dean, you alright," Sam asks, placing a troubled hand on my shoulder. "What?" his touch pulling me from the never-ending video playing behind my eyes. "Are you okay? You're shaking." I glance down at my clenched hands watching my body tremble away.

"Excuse me? Are you two related to the woman who was admitted with the severe blood loss?" A young lady with sleek black hair interrupts. Two police officers stand off to the side of her. Both Sam and I jump from our seats. "Yeah, is she going to be okay?" Sam questions urgently. "Right now she's in surgery, the stab wound to her abdomen and leg are quite extensive. She lost a lot of blood. The doctors are doing the best they can right now," she answers solemnly.

I choke down the acid in my throat, sucking in a harsh breath. "These officers have a few questions for you two in the meantime. The surgeon will come out and let you know how surgery went when he's done." The middle-aged woman leaves and the officers step in. "Evening, this is Officer Hensley and I'm Officer Cooper," the one cop introduces.

He's a burly man with closely shaven blonde hair and dark brown, beady eyes. The man looks like he wants to beat the crap out of us. His partner is short with a thick mustache and curly brown hair. "Sam Williams. This is my brother Dean," Sam introduces, using our fake names for this month. The officers nod, writing our names down on a small pad of paper. "What's your relationship to the woman you brought in?" "She's our sister," Sam answers smoothly.

"We have a report of abduction at the Ohio House motel in Clybourne. Witnesses say they saw two men and a woman taken from a room there. Are you the victims?" "Yes." "You two mind explaining what happened?" Officer Hensley asks, his face a mask. "We were eating dinner. Next thing we knew these guys kick our door in. They knocked us out and we woke up in some old warehouse," Sam explains. "Did you know these guys?" The officers study us closely. "No, never seen them in my life." "What about you?" Officer Cooper questions, looking at me. "Never seen them," I answer forcefully. "Did your sister know them possibly?" "Like we said none of us have seen them before," Sam defends curtly.

"You said you woke up in a warehouse, can you tell us more about the place?" "The room was filled with old pipes. That's all we saw." "Could you describe your assailants?" "There were five of them, can't give you much more than that except there were four men and one woman."

I hate cops. Any information we give them is useless. They can't find the people who did this because they aren't human. Right now, these two are just asking annoying questions about the things I want to forget. "Any idea why they took you?" Sam starts answering and I cut him off. "No, they were sick fucks who enjoyed torturing us for the fun of it. They didn't give any reason. Now if you don't mind, my sister is fighting for her life," I snap my voice gruff and sharp.

Both officers stand up straighter taken aback by my hostility. "Look, this has been pretty traumatizing for us. Maybe you could come back another time?" Sam steps in diffusing the rising tension building with my stare down with the two. They nod in agreement and part without another word.

"What the hell, Dean?" I look up at Sam tiredly. I slump back in the chair rubbing my eyes. "What, Sam? They can't arrest the people responsible for what happened to her. They're useless."His jaw is tight as he looks down at me in aggravation. His bunched shoulders fall, an exhausted sigh escaping his chest.

"Look," I sit up at Sam's soft tone. "We didn't have a choice in there. She knows that. Sitting here, hating ourselves for what we did isn't going to help any of us get through this. It's not going to make this easier on her, and it's going to eat us alive. And don't try to say you're okay because you are nowhere near it. She is going to pull through this and as soon as she wakes up we need to be there for her."

I nod because I know it's what Sam wants. I don't care if we were forced too, I should have found us a way out. Aria's fighting for her life right now because of what I did. If she dies, it's on my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV<strong>

_Beep...Beep...Beep. _The murmuring of voices attacks my ears. I struggle to open my eyelids, each attempt ending with them falling shut uselessly. My tongue lays limp in my mouth like a piece of dried out fruit. I finally open my eyes, a dim light shining over me. The TV glows from the corner of the room, a man and woman arguing heatedly on the screen. My head lulls to the side where I catch sight of the heart monitor and IV drip. A heavy pressure rests over my right hand and I look down. My dry lips break into a wide smile.

Sam's sitting in an uncomfortable chair, leaning on my bed with his head resting on his folded arms, his hand clasped over mine. I swing my head to my right side, unsurprised to find Dean reclined in the mandatory comfy chair. He moved the chair right against the bed, his elbow resting atop the mattress with his face planted in his palm. It's probably the first time they slept since we got here.

"I didn't realize Chippendale's visited the hospital," I croak with my sore throat. Dean's eyes shoot open, immediately turning to me. "Oh, thank God," he murmurs with a long exhale as he leans over and kisses my forehead. Sam wakes as he feels the bed dip on Dean's side. A relieved smile spreads over his face, lighting up his exhausted eyes when he focuses on me.

"Welcome back," he comments squeezing my hand. My lips fall into a stupid smile. "How are you feeling?" Dean asks worriedly. I giggle, turning my gaze up to the ceiling, "Stoned." Both brothers let out soft laughs at my answer. My mind's a thick fog. "Yeah, they gave you some strong drugs." "Mm, morphine you mean," I mumble turning to look at Sam. "It's the really good shit," I draw out patting his arm.

He smiles in amusement, gaze flickering to Dean who looks tense. I catch a glimpse at his wrapped wrists, "Are you okay?" My fingers grab at his hand dragging his arm closer to me so I can take a look. "I'm fine, A," he reassured, squeezing my fingers before letting go. "Then why are you so angry looking? I'm fine, you're fine, Sam's fine." He steps away, stopping at the foot of my bed as he runs a hand down his worn face. "You are not fine, Aria. You're in a hospital and it's because of me."

That happy, drugged up feeling dies instantly. Anger surges through me with his words. "This is not your fault!" I shoot up in the bed, feeling a stab of pain throughout my abdomen. Dean stares in shock. "Dammit Aria, you're gonna rip something moving like that," Sam hissed pushing me down. I shove his hand away, ignoring the sharp throb that is now eating me up.

"Both of you listen, what happened was not your fault. I don't give a shit if you had the knife or not, you wouldn't have done this unless there was no way out. Jesus, Dean I even asked you to do it. You did what you had to so that we made it out alive, and I swear if I catch a single guilty look or anything of the sorts I'm going to put you in the hospital," I order, my voice unwavering and fierce. Both brothers drop their gazes. "Are we clear?" They glance at each other before speaking up. "Yeah," they answer unanimously.

"Good," I mutter, screwing my eyes shut as I try to lie back down. White hot fire burns throughout my stomach, twisting deep within me. "Aria, are you okay?" _Fuck, I shouldn't have done that. _The pain is tear-jerking, but I keep them in, forcing myself to breathe through it instead. "Yeah, yeah, just, umm, bad idea moving," I manage through clenched teeth.

The two of them descend on me like vultures. Sam pulls my blankets back, tearing my gown to the side to check my wounds. "Hey, privacy please," I demand, feebly attempting to push my gown over my naked crotch. Sam rolls his eyes before scrutinizing over the blood spattered gauze. "It's not like we haven't seen it all before," Dean mutters, checking the wrap on the knife wound on my upper abdomen.

"Yeah, well still…" My eyes travel up to the ceiling hiding my blush. I'm not a shy person, but its uncomfortable having the guys you live with see you so openly. "You ripped a stitch," Sam remarks with a pointed look at me as he covers me back up. Dean moves to the door, "I'll go find a nurse."

"Hey!" He stops in the doorway staring at me. "Whatever you got swimming in the Dean Winchester think tank, drown it because I'm serious when I say I don't blame you. We do what we have to; it's the motto of our lives." "I'll be back with a nurse," he says, ignoring my comment

Tiredly, I lay back with a long sigh. The TV continues to show what I now assume is some cheesy soap opera. I scoff at the lame writing, rolling my eyes when another character walks in claiming he is the main characters long-lost lover. "You want me to change it?" I lay my hand out in expectation and Sm presses the remote into my open palm. I click the mute button, internally relieved as the actor's annoying voices quiet.

Sam turns in his seat, facing me. My gaze falls to my hands as I twirl the remote. I want to talk to Sam about what happened in that room, but how do I go about it? _Umm, thanks for going easy and making it enjoyable despite everything. Hope this doesn't change things between us? _There really isn't much you can say. "You don't have to say anything," he comments softly, hands clasped together as he reads my mind. Even with the reassurance I still feel obligated to say something.

"Yeah, I do." I meet his soft, hazel, puppy eyes. I stretch my hand out for his and he grabs mine. "You two mean the world to me. I wouldn't have asked anyone else to be there with me. Even if the roles were reversed and you had tortured me, I would still feel the same way. What happened was not how I ever imagined it happening. But I don't regret it. I'm glad it was you." He lets out a long breath, squeezing my hand before pulling away. It could have been Dean and I'd still say the same thing. These two brought me back from a place that I thought I could never come back from. He leans over and kisses my forehead, brushing my hair back. "We will always be here for you, A."

Dean walks in with a doctor in a white coat and a nurse in blue scrubs behind him. The doctor is dark-skinned with horse rimmed, black glasses and close shaven, graying hair. The nurse beside him is a guy. He's got short almond colored hair and soft blue eyes. He gives me a wide smile. "You gave these guys a heart attack," he says coming over to Sam's side. The younger Winchester steps back and lets the nurse in.

"It's my job." Dean manages a tiny hint of a smile at my comment. "Yeah, well in my opinion all three of you are warriors. Don't see many people come in as strong-willed as you three." The doctor looks over the wound with the nurse, and I look over to the brothers, who are now standing side by side. I smile warmly, sinking my head back on the pillow as the nurse adds another shot of morphine to my IV. As long as I have Sam and Dean I will be okay. They are my saving grace, forever and always.


End file.
